This invention relates to hood constructions for use with navigational compasses. More particularly, this invention relates to a hood construction capable of closing entirely a boat's compass but which may be adjusted to provide viewing angles higher than those available with existing hood constructions.
It is often desirable to partially cover the compass of a boat to avoid glare from light reflected from the sun. When the compass is not in use, it should be covered entirely to protect it from direct sunlight. There are various commercially available hood constructions which serve these purposes. Such constructions usually limit the viewing angle to a relatively low angle and cannot be adjusted to optimize the trade-off between glare reduction and maximum viewing angle.
In the case of a sailboat, it is necessary that the compass be viewed from a higher viewing angle when mounted on a pedistal steerer than is necessary in a powerboat. Existing hood constructions which serve to reduce glare and enclose entirely the compass when it is not in use, also limit the viewing angle to an angle lower than that which is desirable in many situations encountered in sailing.